


Dreams Homemade Catboy

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 67
Kudos: 67





	Dreams Homemade Catboy

The house where the Dream Team lived sat on the end of a long stretch of gravel, set so far back from the main road you could barely tell there was a building on the property. For Dream, this was the best possible location he could imagine. Florida was not generally known for its wide open spaces, so he was glad he could get his hands on the house before anyone else.

George and Sapnap, however, felt he could not have picked a worse location. They shared hate for the house, it’s peeling exterior and mold-scented basement were turn-offs for the pair. But Dream had been excited to move in for reasons unbeknownst to them, so they kept quiet in front of him.

“George!” Dream called from the top of the stairwell, looking downstairs expectantly. The brown haired boy popped his head into view, glancing up. “Can you bring these to the basement? I’m getting a new setup and there’s no room.” The green eyed man asked, tossing a couple of small boxes his way, which George narrowly missed and let smack directly into the wall behind him. They clattered to the floor, one popping open to reveal what looked like a striped brown and white plushie. He closed it back up without question and hauled both into his grip, snorting, “Fine, lazy ass.” He grumbled before making his way to the basement door. It wasn’t locked, but it took a few extra pulls than usual. George rolled his eyes and inwardly blamed it on the old house, something him and Sapnap seemed to do a lot. Fumbling with the light switch, he waited for the familiar static noise of the dirty yellow lightbulb turning on.

Down the stairs, George looked around for a spot for the boxes that wasn’t up against the blackening moldy walls. He was sure whatever was in the boxes Dream didn’t care about, but he didn’t want to take the chances of mold infesting them anyway. He just hoped to set them down somewhere soon, because one box was giving him a hard time, nearly slipping out of his grip the entire way down the stairs. Now that he looked at it again, it was the one with the plushie in it. ‘Odd’ he thought, ‘a plushie wouldn’t be heavy enough to cause that much trouble.’ George was curious now, looking back at the stairs to make sure Dream wasn’t there (and he wasn’t sure really as to why, there was nothing wrong with looking, right?) and folding back the box flaps.

Now he knew exactly why the box was moving around so much.

Inside was a mass of exactly what he had seen, striped brown and white fur, but it was the household cat Patches. She didn’t even lift her head up when George opened the box, just weakly unsheathing her claws. Froth from her mouth was pooling at one corner of the box, and George would have screamed if he wasn’t so taken aback from pure horror. “What....the....fuck.” He immediately removed Patches from the box, setting her on the concrete and looking into her eyes to see any sign of life. As if on cue he heard heavy stomping coming down the basement stairs, and the familiar figure of Dream. “Dream! Patches....help!” He could barely form sentences, much less realize that the box Dream had given him only contained Patches, so he must have already known.

“Did I ask you to open the boxes?” He seemed to hiss out the words, “Did I?” He repeated louder, impatient. George’s heart was thumping loud now, what the hell was wrong with him? He loved Patches, what was happening?

“No.” He said weakly, and Dream stepped closer, picking up the dying cat. He cradled her in his arms like a baby, an opposite reaction George had expected. But it didn’t last long, and Patches’ body was launched at one of the basement walls, her bones shattering in her fragile body, lifelessly dropping to the ground with a heavy thump. George was beginning to feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, from fear and grief. Was this a joke? A prank? There was no prank oriented holiday today, and Halloween had been months ago. He wished Sapnap was here to somehow help, but he hadn’t seen him since this morning. “Dream, what are you...” he was stopped by the other box being aimed towards him by Dream, who threw it at him as soon as he saw George noticed. It was heavy in his hands, and if the other box proved anything, this one would be just as sinister. Dream jerked his head up as if ushering him to open it, so he did, with shaking hands. He barely began pulling all of the cardboard flaps apart when he saw a glimpse of light brown hair, and immediately closed it again. He was sure he knew what was in the box, and thought maybe if he just didn’t look at it, it wouldn’t be true. “Oh come on.” Dream spat, “Open it.” He feared what Dream might do to him if he didn’t, and complied. From the depths of the box he saw what he desperately wanted to be a joke, a prank, anything as long as it wasn’t real.

It was Sapnaps head.

It had been cut close to the jaw, and blood stained the cardboard. George threw the box away from him and the head rolled at Dreams feet, who picked it up to admire it like it was some sort of prize. George curled up in the corner of the basement, not even able to think because of the pure fear coursing through him. “This won’t do all by itself.” He heard Dream laugh, followed by a heavy dragging noise. George looked up from his hands to see the rest of Sapnap being pulled towards him. He screamed as loud as he possibly could, kicking towards the approaching Dream. He didn’t stop until Dream had shoved something into his mouth to make him be quiet, putting a string around his head to prevent whatever it was from being spat out. He couldn’t tell at first what it was, and in a moment of shock he hadn’t realized Dream was tying his wrists together. “Maybe if you had been a good, quiet boy.” The blonde snickered, finishing the knot and leaving George nearly immobile. Instinctively he touched the object in his mouth with his tongue, finding it soft and furry. He looked around in panic, seeing Patches’ body now had a chunk taken out of it, which he assumed what was now gagging him. His sobs were muffled as he watched Dream use his hands to grab fistfuls of organs and meat from a hole he had sliced in Sapnaps stomach. A pile of insides formed on the cold basement floor, blood spattering and trickling towards George. When Dream had nearly cleaned the corpse free of organs and bones, he pulled George closer by his shirt neck. The tied up boy kicked his legs to no avail, thrashing and hoping to break free from the grasp that would surely just catch him again if he managed to escape.

“You are going to look great in this.” Dream smiled, and it was scarily sincere for a moment. George’s hands were untied, and he immediately pushed Dream and picked himself up to run. Halfway up the stairs he felt a cold hand on his ankle, dragging him back to the depths of hell. “Now you don’t get these.” Dream sighed in a mocking way, taking a steel knife out and immediately digging the teeth into George’s ankle. He tried to scream in agony, but it was muffled as Dream continued to saw through until his left foot was completely detached, resting in Dreams hand. George thrashed around, kicking the footless leg out in attempt to make the pain go away. Dream went to work on the other foot, sawing through until George’s limbless feet lay at the bottom of the basement stairwell. The stairs were coated in blood, and a good portion of the basement looked as if someone had begun to paint it a deep crimson red.

George was beginning to feel lightheaded, and could barely tell what was happening anymore. Dream wrapped bandages around George’s legs, stopping the bleeding so he could have more fun with George while he was still alive.

“Now, back to my original plan.” Dream said in an authoritative way, like he was instructing a class rather than physically torturing his best friend. He dragged the boy back to the hollowed out body of Sapnap, stuffing him inside like it was a costume. It was a bit of a struggle to fit him inside correctly, but eventually Dream got it. George, meanwhile, had all but blacked out, and became more awake. He felt a warm, wet, slick sensation all over his body, and noticed he was encased in something. His arms were weak but he managed to bring his hands to his face and feel around, noticing he was feeling skin, but not his own.

He had been put inside of Sapnaps hollow corpse.

He wished he could scream, but the chunk of Patches still blocked his mouth. He flailed around, but it was hard to move when he couldn’t use his feet or properly feel anything but the bloody inside of Sapnaps body. Eyeholes had been cut jaggedly from the face skin, so he was able to look around, catching a glimpse at Dream, who was now naked and towering over his mangled legs. “Is this getting you off too, or something?” The green eyed boy asked amusedly, not waiting for an answer before grabbing what was left of Patches and kneeling between George’s legs.

George had no time to think before feeling a knife slice the crotch of his pants and Dream using the excess blood to make his hole more slick. Dream slid his blood coated fingers inside him, slathering his insides with it. Once he came to his senses, George slammed his legs closed and whimpered in fear. Annoyedly, Dream wrenched them back open, “Close them again and they’ll be as attached as your feet.” He threatened, getting back to work on George, who squeezed his eyes shut in hope to just close out the unbelievable atrocity happening to him. He felt fur graze the inside of his thigh, and tensed as it neared closer to his hole. While the blood was slippery and helped a little, nothing could have properly prepared his hole for Patches’ body, which was now being crammed inside of him by Dream, who seemed to be getting harder with each shove.

George bit down on the chunk of Patches in his mouth, an involuntary reaction to the waves of pain the cat corpse being shoved inside of him caused. All that hung out of George’s abused anus was Patches’ tail, which Dream left on the outside. The gag was yanked from George’s mouth, and he breathed heavily now, fearing screaming. He saw now the chunk was a piece of Patches’ head, where the ears were. Dream dug the knife into the flesh of Sapnaps head, barely missing George’s, and ripped the ears from the chunk of Patches. He stuck each ear in a slit he had just cut, placing them so it appeared as if they were a cat ear headband.

“Look at you.” Dream whispered, “Two of my best friends in one, and dressed to please the fans aren’t we?” He laughed, but George was confused for a moment, caught up mostly in the feeling of an animals corpse inside of him and the now cold flesh surrounding his whole body. Then he put it together, their fans had a thing for cats. Rather, people dressed as cats. Dream knew this in particular wasn’t what they had meant, but it turned him on more than any of the silly costumes he’d seen. Dream produced a camera from his hoodie pocket, getting a few pictures of George lying in fear on the floor, feeling a little annoyed he couldn’t get one of him standing.

“Please..” George moaned in pain, a last attempt to escape this hellscape. Dream pity-laughed, “Oh, you think you’re making it out of here?” And as if to punctuate his sentence he stabbed George right through the heart, his dick twitching in arousal at this. He jacked himself off over George’s dying body, cum mixing with the blood pouring out as he ejaculated onto him.

As George’s eyes closed and he gave one last shaky breath, he heard Dreams sinister whisper, “Goodnight, my little catboy.”


End file.
